


Q and A

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7074319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Q and A

Clint was silent. he finally spoke up.

"If I am your son, then why was I on earth?" he asked.

Sif looked heart broken. "You were kidnapped when you were a baby." she sobbed.

Frigga put her arms around her.

"We searched for you for years, but found nothing. So we assumed you to be dead." said Heimdall.

"Surprisingly it was Loki, who told us about you." said Thor.

Hearing the name of the Trickster, Clint shivered.

"Did Loki know who I was before he took me?" asked Clint.

"We believe so." said Frigga.

Clint was silent again.

"This is a shock, really. Looks like I have a lot of thinking to do." he said.

Odin nodded. "Let us retire for today. You need rest." he said.

Clint nodded and left for his room.

He fell into a dreamless sleep, but thinking about everything that had happened.


End file.
